


Death means life

by Crazy



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy/pseuds/Crazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is my first piece of work about Skulduggery Pleasant, its a sad little piece that I made up about Valkyrie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death means life

**Author's Note:**

> please don't flame and I do not own Skulduggery Pleasant. Hope you enjoy and if possible leave a comment about how I can improve, if people like it I will add more to this

Valkyrie lay staring up into the sky her body hurt, she couldn't do it anymore she wished now that she didn't stay at her uncle's house that night and get attacked by that man, she'd wished she'd never taken that helping hand. From where she lay she could hear the forest waken when the stars appeared over head, she could hear the stream flowing off in the distance, feel the ants crawl along her body and finale. She could feel the liquid trickling out of her, she could feel her life flowing and become part of the forest, laying there she wished she could tell her parents she wouldn't be coming home, tell them she loved them and that her families story was real, to keep her little sister safe and away from the world that had...

 

 

her thoughts began to leave her as she heard more movement in the forest, trees swayed in the breeze, flowers and plants bloomed and and Valkyrie lay there just listening to the forest, soon, soon she would see her ancestors and hope that she was last of the ancients with magic, last of her family to die without love, soon she would see all those who had die in the wars, soon she would be able to protect her family without worry that anyone would ask questions, soon her pain would leave her, soon eternal sleep would greet her

 

 

.....................................................................

Stars reflected in wide empty eyes, cold rose lips wet by tears, still hands, flowers stained with red surround the figure

.....................................................................


End file.
